paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Astoria's Tales of the Sea
Summary : The pups are taking a vacation when they come across Astoria, an old Swedish cruise ship who has quite a story to tell. Cast Astoria The Canon Pups Sweetie Sylvia Story Prologue The pups are in Portugal, celebrating another success in their new war against a shipping company who had previously attempted to scrap Titanic and her sisters. Sweetie : (in a good mood) And as he was coming for me, I knew I only had two means of escape: either fight it out, or a swim through the sewer. Sylvia : So, how did you take him down? Sweetie : Well... I feigned a retreat, opening the manhole cover along the way. When he came to the manhole... you should've been there to hear how he screamed when he fell into the sewage. (all laugh) I'm sure he had quite the time explaining his new smell to his boss. (all laugh) Chase : That is quite a tale, unrivaled. ???? : (in a Swedish accent) You could say that. A female Danish Swedish Farmdog walks up. She is dazzling from all angles. The pups are amazed. Rubble : (blushing) Who are you? DSF : Who? Me? Rubble : (confused) Yes, you. DSF : Oh. My name is Astoria. Chase : What brings you here, Astoria? Astoria : I overheard your comment on this young lady's tale, (points at Sweetie). I hardly see how it compares to my tale. Sweetie : (unnerved) I doubt that. Astoria : I'm a cruise ship who has served for nearly 70 years, and , during all that time, I've endured tragedies and enjoyed victories under a dozen names. Sweetie : (surprised) Now that's a tale we'd all love to see. Rocky : I agree. This should be good. Astoria : Now, where do I begin? How about at the very beginning? All except Astoria : Yes, please. Astoria : Ok. It all started in Gothenburg, Sweden, where I was built. Sylvia : Wait, wait, wait... built? Astoria : Yes, built. I am a cruise ship after all. Anyway... Dockyard Dreams Note : From here till the conclusion, the standard texts that aren't lines nor are they in parenthesis, are Astoria's narrations. Just bare that in mind. I was the Swedish-American Line, or SAL. My story started with a liner named Potsdam, who was adopted into the line and renamed Stockholm. She was much happier with SAL than she had been when she served in the Holland-American Line, claiming her original owners weren't giving her the maintenance she needed. Her new owners took much better care of her than her old ones. By 1922, oil had become the more popular fuel, Stockholm was converted to burn it. Her single, tall stack was shortened and she received extra modifications, making her even more beautiful than she already was. She loved it, for she attracted lots of warships looking for a mate. Unfortunately for her, SAL had grown bored with her beauty and built a new ship, Gripsholm, in 1925, followed by Kungsholm in 1928. Neither ship was what SAL wanted, and it wasn't long before the two began competing with one another. I personally find it amusing the manners in which they competed. In the end, they both had an edge with luxurious interiors, they often disagreed who's was more luxurious, and made SAL very popular with America. The aging Stockholm wasn't too fond of her new fleetmates' competitive ways, and often gave them advice neither bothered with. By now, however, she was wearing out and was forced to retire. Where she went afterward is anybody's guess. SAL then decided to replace her with a new Stockholm. This one was very excited on being the fairest in all the seas. From what I've heard, she often dreamed of sailing with the bravest battleships and I wish her dreams were fulfilled. Sadly, she never lived to see her dream battleships. A fire broke out while she was being fitted out, and she was later scrapped. The third Stockholm was also a dreamer. She was completed and was ready for passenger service. But, by the time she was ready, another Great War had erupted and Stockholm 3 was adopted by the Italians and renamed Sabaudia. She served as a troop ship, often dreaming of when she would be the liner she felt she was destine to become, but she was bombed by the British, and sank after a fire tore through her. Tragic? Perhaps. But if it wasn't for that, I wouldn't be here right now. From what I've heard, I was supposed to be similar to my predecessors, large and beautiful. Unfortunately, the air was becoming more popular with the humans, so they scaled me down and I was built in Gothenburg. No sooner had my keel been laid than delays began to plague the shipyard. Many workers went on frequent strikes. The longer I spent on the slipway, the more I began to feel that I would be there forever. It was a miserable experience. At times, I wondered if I was really worth it. "Why aren't you building me, masters?", I often asked, "What did I do to deserve such an existence?" It took so long to get my hull done, that it felt like an eternity. When the day finally came where I was to be launched, I never felt happier. But, my happiness was shattered when I got stuck on the slipway. I had sat there for so long that my weight had wedged me into my supports. It took forever to free me. As I slid into the water, I was overwhelmed with emotions I didn't know existed. It was made even stronger as I was fitted out. At the time, I didn't have a name. Instead, I had a number, which was uh... I can't remember, but I did have a number. It wasn't until after I was fully fitted out that I finally learned that I was the fourth of SAL's ships that was named Stockholm. I then learned of the three Stockholms that came before me from ships that came in and out of the harbor. I was young and naïve then, unaware of what lay ahead of me. Terrors of the Maiden Voyage February 21, 1948 was the biggest day of my life. It was the day I would finally leave Gothenburg on my maiden voyage. As excited as I was to be going to America for the first time, I was also scared. I had heard stories of the Atlantic's turbulent nature and reminded me of the bad omen many believed me to be. By now, I cared little about how bad my luck was. I just wanted to get out on my journey, but the passengers were taking forever to get on. When they finally removed the hawsers, I was relieved, but I was also scared beyond even my own belief. Looked Down Upon An Unlikely Friend A Tragic Disaster A Heroine in the Making Mourning for Friends New Owners, New Names A Brand New Millennium Under Attack Tranquility At Last Conclusion